Viktor Zakhaev
Victor Zakhaev (Russian: Виктор Захаев) was the son of Imran Zakhaev and field commander of the Russian Ultranationalists. His relationship with his father is apparently very close and it can be assumed they share the same ideals, mainly of Russia returning to a Soviet-style government. He is easily recognizable by his blue-striped tracksuit. He is also one of the Four Horsemen, and he serves as the tertiary antagonist in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. He leads the group forces of the Ultranationalists in the field and has fought against the Russian Loyalists and their western allies in his father's quest to restore Russian power and influence to the days of the Soviet Union. Biography Early life Not much is Known about Viktor's early life other than that he was born in Russia to Imran Zakhaev and an unnamed mother. He was born sometime 1971-1972 during the days of the Soviet Union and eventually witnessed the downfall and collapse of the communist regime and the eventual dissolution of the Soviet Union in 1991. He was close with his father and joined the Ultranationalist Party following its formation sometime in the 1990s to restore Russian power. Al-Asad's coup To distract the attention of the United States and the United Kingdom to win over the Russian Loyalists, Victor and his father made a deal with Khaled Al-Asad to start a coup in his country to distract the United States. It began with the nationally broadcasted execution of President Yasir Al-Fulani. Victor was in Saudi Arabia during the execution of Al-Fulani, riding along with him in the car that delivers him to the presidential palace and his eventual death, directing the driver and holding a Mini-Uzi. Targeted in Russia After the death of Al-Asad at the hands of Captain John Price, Imran Zakhaev goes into hiding. Despite this, his son continues to directly lead the Ultranationalist forces in Russia. The S.A.S. and U.S.M.C. form a joint operation with the Loyalists to stop both Zakhaevs. While Victor is driving through a checkpoint formerly held by Ultranationalist forces, he is ambushed by the joint task force of S.A.S. and U.S.M.C. operatives that had killed the real checkpoint officers and disguised themselves in their Ultranationalist uniforms during the level "The Sins of the Father". In a state of confusion, he rams his car into a watchtower that Staff Sergeant Griggs and Sergeant Soap are shooting from, causing it to collapse. Victor survives the crash, as well as Griggs and Soap, and the pair take off to chase him through the abandoned outskirts. He stops for a moment at a town held by Ultranationalist troops and takes the opportunity to fire back on his chasers, shortly before running again. After making a near-escape, he is eventually cornered in a five-story building by the combined forces of the S.A.S. and U.S.M.C and becomes trapped on the rooftop. Suicide and Death When S.A.S. operative John "Soap" MacTavish moved to take his weapon, Victor committed suicide, shooting himself in the head with an M1911 pistol. His official cause of death, as reported by the Pentagon, was "a car accident outside Volgograd" as revealed in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Victor's death deeply affected Imran, who takes over an ICBM Missile Silo in the Altay Mountains and launches two ICBMs at the United States' East Coast in retaliation. He also laments in an ultimatum to British and U.S. forces that "Our blood has been spilled on our soil. My blood... on their hands... they are the invaders...", in a trembling, angry voice. The Ultranationalists took over Russia and eventually restored the country's power and influence on the world stage. Trivia *In the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 introduction, instead of saying "My blood... on their hands...", Imran says "My son's blood... on their hands...". *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the official Pentagon statement says Victor Zakhaev was killed "in a car accident outside of Volgograd". *If the player shoots him, no matter where, his name will turn green. *Victor's jacket is very similar to a jacket worn by Sasha, the main antagonist that appeared in the movie Behind Enemy Lines. Category:Russians